underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Speak of the Devil
Speak of the Devil is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on September 2, 2013. It is the eleventh episode overall. Summary After Junior abandons Angie, Joe and Norrie, the weather turns nasty. Julia is shot by Maxine. Big Jim convinces Linda his stash of propane is what's saving the town and the biggest threat they face is from Barbie. Synopsis Angie, Joe, Norrie, and Junior lie down in the barn, looking up at the constellations they traced from the egg's projection. Norrie again speculates that the Dome was trying to communicate with them, such as causing rain to pacify the riots and causing their seizures. Joe points out four stars that aren't part of any constellation, which he believes represents the four of them. Junior notices that the chrysalis is closer to hatching, having become clear, with the monarch butterfly's wings visible through it. Norrie panics, wanting to tell someone. Joe suggests Julia, who, unlike Dodee, was able to safely touch the mini-dome. Believing the Dome "trusts" Julia, Joe sets off to find her. Angie believes that the "Monarch" is a person that can save them all, and perhaps bring down the Dome. At the Sheriff's Department, Big Jim defends his decision to participate in the drug manufacturing, as his dealings kept Chester's Mill afloat, and the propane stockpiles are providing power for the residents who would otherwise be cut off. Linda calls him out, pointing out that if the Dome hadn't arrived, Big Jim would be in jail. Big Jim tells Linda to go after the real criminal, Barbie. At Julia's house, Julia asks Barbie to take her to Peter's grave, claiming that they both need closure if they are to move forward. Big Jim explains to Linda that Barbie was working as a gambling enforcer for Maxine, threatening residents. Big Jim tells Linda that Barbie was the last person to have seen Peter Shumway. Julia hears the doorbell and goes to answer. On the other side she finds Maxine, who shoots Julia in the chest and leaves. Barbie rushes downstairs, radioing Linda for help. Big Jim, hearing the call, warns Linda not to trust him. In the McAlister's barn, Junior speaks to Angie about how fate has brought them back together. Angie angrily rejects his advances, telling him that if they are able to bring the Dome down, she plans to leave and Junior will never see her again. Junior, hurt, tells her that he won't help them anymore, and starts to leave. He tells Angie that he loves her, and that he would rather live and die under the Dome than ever be apart from her. En route to Julia's house, Linda's car stops, and she realizes her gas has been siphoned. She orders a passing car to stop, finding Phil, who offers her a ride. Barbie sees Joe pass the door, and calls for his help. They put Julia in her car, where Barbie stays beside her to slow the bleeding while Joe drives her to the hospital. Big Jim notices a storm beginning, and is approached by Maxine, who he asks to speak with. He tells her that he knows Maxine shot Julia. She tells him she did it to send a message to Barbie for stepping out of line. Big Jim tells her that he has nobody she can threaten him with, but when Junior arrives, Maxine immediately recognizes him as her leverage against him. After Maxine leaves, Junior asks who she was, to which Big Jim answers, "the devil". As Joe drives to the hospital, the storm worsens, pulling town tree branches in front of the vehicle. Joe expresses his belief that the Dome is angry. They arrive at the hospital, and Barbie orders Joe to charge the car as he brings Julia inside. Nurse Adams is quickly called away by another resident whose husband was injured by the storm. Barbie tells Joe to find plastic tubing, but Joe realizes the hospital has been looted. Barbie manages to improvise with some nearby supplies. When Joe asks how Barbie knows what he's doing, Barbie answers that he had to do the same thing to his sergeant. Big Jim brings Junior to the fallout shelter and tells him that Maxine plans to destroy the town by pumping it full of drugs and liquor. He explains that Maxine intends to hurt Big Jim by hurting Junior. Junior offers to help, but Big Jim rejects the idea due to him not wanting him to get hurt. He gives Junior a rifle, and orders him to stay in the house, and not open the door for anyone but him. Dodee, at the WYBS radio station, realizes she is picking up clearer messages from outside. She hears officers confirming their sighting of Barbie during Visitor's Day. At the Rennie house, Junior hears a frantic knock at the door and finds Angie, who tells him the storm is message from the Dome for him walking out on them. The storm blows a branch through the window in Julia's hospital room, and her heart stops shortly after. Barbie uses the pen as a surgical drain to alleviate the pressure. Junior tries to convince Angie that they should go to the shelter to wait out the storm, but Angie begs him to return to the barn, believing that the only way to stop the storm is to be with Joe and Norrie. Angie tells Junior what he wants to hear, that she needs him, and starts back to her house. The storm blows debris at Angie, and Junior tackles her to protect her. Almost immediately after, the storm begins to calm. Julia's heart starts and Joe says he has to go to tell everyone what Barbie did. He believes that Barbie is the Monarch that will save them. On Bird Island, Maxine is walking down the coast when she sees something in the water. She discovers it to be the body of her mother, Agatha, whose hands are bound. Barbie tells Nurse Adams that he has to take care of something, and she reassures him that she will stay with Julia. As he leaves, he is approached by Big Jim in the parking lot. Big Jim asks if Barbie knows it was Maxine that shot Julia, and Barbie confirms he knows, and says that she needs to be stopped. Big Jim offers a partnership, and Barbie agrees if they do it his way, by bringing in Maxine alive. The two clash over their different opinions on what needs to be done to protect the town, and Barbie tells him that after they take down Maxine, he will stop Big Jim from building his "kingdom" out of the town. Angie and Junior return to the barn, where Norrie stayed during the storm. Joe returns, and explains that Julia was shot, died, and came back. He tells them that he believes Barbie is the Monarch. Junior is doubtful, claiming that the storm stopped because he decided to come back. Angie asks what their next step is, and Norrie suggests that they go to the Dome. Joe uses the stars as a map, and concludes that if the four unmarked dots represent them, then the corresponding point in the town is where they should touch the Dome. Barbie and Big Jim arrive at the cement factory, where Barbie sets a timer on the power. Linda and Phil investigate the crime scene at Julia's house where Phil remarks that he never believed Barbie would go so far. Phil confirms the information that Big Jim gave her: that Barbie killed Peter Shumway. They believe that Julia found out, and Barbie shot her. In the cement factory, Barbie and Big Jim are ambushed by Maxine and one of her men, Otto. Maxine tells Barbie that Big Jim killed her mother, and offers Barbie the chance to live with her. The timer Barbie set runs out, and the power goes out, darkening the room. Barbie manages to disarm Maxine and Otto, and he and Big Jim escort them outside. Linda and Phil discover that Julia is safe at the clinic, but Barbie left with Big Jim. Phil suggests that they went to the cement factory, where Maxine's fight club is. Linda orders Phil out of the car, and leaves for the factory. Outside the cement factory, Big Jim kills Maxine and Otto. He prepares to shoot Barbie, but Barbie disarms him. Linda arrives, and orders Barbie to stand down. She attempts to take Barbie into custody, but he knocks her back and flees. At the WYBS station, Dodee tells Big Jim what she overheard from the military communication, that Barbie was "the one that they've been looking for." Big Jim uses the radio equipment to broadcast a message to the town. He tells them that Barbie killed Maxine, Otto, and Agatha, as well as attempted to kill Big Jim and Julia. He declares that when Barbie is taken into custody, he will be given a trial, and that he intends to seek the death penalty. Angie, Joe, Norrie, and Junior arrive at the location, and Angie warns them not to let go, whatever happens. They touch the Dome, and they see an apparition of Big Jim on the other side. Bleeding wounds appear on his chest and stomach, and Angie, Joe, and Norrie realize that the four of them are all carrying knives with blood on the tips. Junior realizes it too, and panics, letting go of the Dome. The vision and the knives disappear, and Junior runs off to find his dad. Angie and Norrie believe that the Dome is going to come down, but first, Big Jim needs to die. Norrie says that she thinks they are the ones who are supposed to kill him. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *Jolene Purdy as Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Natalie Zea as Maxine Seagrave *Mare Winningham as Agatha Seagrave Co-Stars *Crystal Martinez as Nurse Adams *Rey Hernandez as Otto Aguilar *Christy Grantham as Frantic Woman Uncredited *Wil Smith as Townsperson Deaths *Otto Aguilar *Maxine Seagrave Trivia *Last appearance of Maxine Seagrave *Last appearance of Otto Aguilar *Last appearance of Agatha Seagrave (Corpse) *The title refers to Maxine being called "the devil" by Big Jim. *This episode marks the second time when the Dome takes control of the weather inside of it. **The first time was in the Endless Thirst when the Dome creates rain to stop the riot. *The apparition of "Big Jim" at end of the episode suggest that the Dome sees him as a threat that needs to be dealt with. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1